


Ступеньки

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Кто все это время помогал Кастиелю подниматься к вершине
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тигра - это второй кот Кастиеля и Натаниеля

Кастиеля не единожды спрашивали в интервью — как ему удается справляться со всей нагрузкой, навалившейся вместе с приходом популярности. Особенно после неприятного инцидента внутри их группы. 

Кастиель сбросил натершие кеды с уставших ног, которые, по ощущениям, стали каменными. Прислонившись к косяку, он растер ступню, спустив с поводка только что выгулянного Демона. На пороге рядом с его концертной обувью стояла пара светлых сапог. Значит, Натаниель уже вернулся домой. На вешалке висела его светлая уличная накидка. Кастиель выпрямился и, закопавшись лицом, втянул воздух носом. От знакомого родного аромата стало немного легче, усталость слегка отошла на второй план, на лице растянулась улыбка. Кастиель прошагал в ванную, где ждал его Демон, ополоснув собаке передние лапы, Кастиель согнал со стиральной машинки Тигру, который, услышав звуки воды, пришел проситься искупаться.

Он пошел к спальне. Дверь в комнату оказалась открытой. Застыв недолго в проеме, он наблюдал за спиной Ната, который внимательно изучал бумаги — домашнее задание детей с подработки репетитором. Легкое напряжение от присутствия другого человека повисло в воздухе, но никто не спешил разгонять тишину. Через несколько мгновений парень со слегка отросшими светлыми волосами обернулся, сверкнув очками в приглушенном свете лампы. Кастиель встретился со взглядом золотистых глаз, полным бесконечной безупречности.

_7_

Кастиель снова оказался один на площадке. Вроде только что была толпа ребят, резвящихся здесь, но стоило ему ступить на территорию парка, как одного забрала мама, второй убежал за птичкой, третий ударился коленкой и пошел жаловаться. И вот он снова один стоит посредине площадки между качелями и песочницей с большим совком и ведерком в руках. Вокруг тишина — наверху летают голуби. Один курлыкнул совсем недалеко, собирая остатки недоклеванных крошек. Обычно Кастиеля не задевало ощущение одиночества, но сегодня ему особенно хотелось с кем-то поиграть. Вздохнув, он пошел к горке. Он спрятал свои игрушки под днищем небольшого подъема и затем забрался на него. Это место было огорожено тонкими деревянными щитками, сверху — горка. Он чувствовал здесь себя как в своей собственной крепости. Кто-то однажды сказал ему (возможно, это была мама, но, наверное, все же другие близкие родственники), что, когда грустно или страшно, стоит зажмурить крепко глазки и досчитать до десяти — тогда обязательно произойдет какое-нибудь волшебство. Он сел, прислонившись спиной к одной из огородок и, закрыв ладошками глаза, принялся считать.

— Раз, два, три, четыре… — тут послышался шорох, и он убрал руки от лица.

Рядом с ним стоял знакомый мальчишка из богатого дома, к которому родители не то чтобы не разрешали подходить, но он чувствовал, что делать этого не стоит. Его родители кого-то оттуда опасались. Или лучше сказать — недолюбливали. Лицо мальчика было несколько сердитым, на лице — ссадина. Кастиель видел, что этот мальчишка частенько влезал в какие-нибудь споры с другими. Проще говоря, на площадке он был тем еще знаменитым задирой.

— Чего ты тут один? — раздался его заинтересованный голосок.

Кастиель отмер и заглянул в необычные крупные светлые глаза. Он уже говорил маме, что глаза Натаниеля как два больших золотых слитка, сверкающих на солнце.

— Я не знаю, все разбежались куда-то. Я сегодня снова не смог ни с кем поиграть, — он неуверенно провел кроссовком по запесоченному дну.

— Да? — Натаниель залез рукой в нагрудный кармашек джинсовой безрукавки. Кастиеля заинтересовало, что он оттуда достанет. — Ну тогда, хочешь, угощу тебя конфетой?

Кастиель посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь, где лежала карамельная конфетка в красно-белой обертке.

— Да, хочу, — сказал он и взял конфету с руки Натаниеля, но раскрывать ее не спешил.

Он разглядывал фантик и старался прочитать замятое оберткой название для того случая, если конфета окажется очень вкусной, и он захочет попросить еще у родителей. Натаниель пристроился с ним рядом, наблюдая, как Кастиель разворачивает и съедает сладость.

— А еще, Амбер мне сказала, что объятия помогают избавить от грусти, — с этими словами Натаниель со спины накрыл Кастиеля объятиями, голова черноволосого мальчишки прижалась к груди Натаниеля.

Будто не обратив внимания, Кастиель продолжал жевать конфету. Он чувствовал, как его настроение и впрямь поднимается.

— Ну как? — спросил Натаниель, выпуская парнишу из объятий.

— Вкусно, — просиял Кастиель, заглядывая в глаза мальчишки.

Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. Но Кастиель не спешил выбираться из своего убежища. Он окинул взглядом по-прежнему пустующий парк и снова подобрался близко к Натаниелю.

— А можем, — Натаниель не отводил от мальчишки взгляда. — А можем мы еще раз обняться? — спросил Кастиель. Раньше никто из ребят не рассказывал о таком простом способе стереть грусть.

Натаниель без раздумий раскрыл руки, приглашая в свои объятия, и Кастиель с удовольствием снова устроился на теплой груди мальчишки.

Когда Натаниель попробовал отстраниться, Кастиель поднял голову, чуть ослабив свои объятия, но все-таки не отпуская Натаниеля.

— А можно мы еще так немного побудем? — взволнованно вздохнул Кас.

— Тебе правда нравится? — удивился Натаниель.

— Да, очень, — заулыбался широко Кастиель, показывая пару своих выпавших зубов, и прислонился к Натаниелю обратно, не очень крепко на этот раз его обхватывая.

Натаниель улыбнулся и положил одну ладошку на длинные, как у девчонки, волосы. Они оказались довольно мягкими. Натаниель подумал, что раз это развеселило грустного паренька, то он не против посидеть так еще немного.

_13_

Сегодня был довольно нудный день. Кастиелю нельзя было пропускать занятия ни одного из сегодняшних преподавателей и, как назло, один за другим уроки представляли собой одну большую долгую терминологическую лекцию. Кастиель не мог спать, потому что по этим темам скоро будет экзамен. И лучше он выслушает это сейчас, чем будет заниматься дома. Потому что знал — все равно не будет. На биологии он подтолкнул Ирис, сидящую с ним в паре, и попросил уточнить у учителя, почему на доске тот нарисовал схему так, что желтый горох получился шершавым, если гладкость — это доминантный ген в данном случае.

— Ого, мадмуазель Ирис, не ожидал от учеников такого проявления интереса, если честно. Вот это наблюдательность. Вы правы, я ошибся. Спасибо.

Ирис, приподняв бровь, посмотрела на Кастиеля, ведь сама она ни за что бы не догадалась. Но тот лишь снова сделал незаинтересованный взгляд, продолжив слушать учителя, в то время как все остальные ученики зашевелилилсь, что-то меняя в своих тетрадях.

Кастиель остался в классе один после уроков. Он дожидался Лизандра, который рыскал по школе в поисках своего блокнота. Они договорились пойти сегодня к Кастиелю после школы. Поэтому панк вынужден был сидеть и скучно вздыхать, ожидая своего друга. В конце класса за спиной копошился староста. Он не мешал, занимаясь тихо своей бумажной работой, потому Кастиель не обращал на него внимания. Негромкие шаги стали приближаться. Самое дальнее окно закрылось, теперь среднее. Натаниель подошел к последнему окну, встав в аккурат прям рядом с Кастиелем. Окно захлопнулось, обдавая панка легким прохладным ветерком.

— Ой, Кас, — раздался оклик. Кастиель обратил внимание, в это время староста куда-то наклонился рядом с его партой. Тот выпрямился и положил руку на парту. — У тебя ручка упала.

— Спасибо, — Кастиель протянул руку, собираясь забрать свое. Он слегка дотронулся до пальцев старосты.

Внимательный взгляд золотистых глаз заставил парня застыть.

— А чего ты тут сидишь? — подумал спросить озадаченный Натаниель. Не часто хулигана можно было встретить в школе после звонка с последнего урока. А если быть точнее, вероятно, это был первый случай.

— Лизандра жду, — ответил ему по-простому Кастиель. Он непроизвольно накрыл пальцы старосты своим указательным.

Громкий вздох, дежурная улыбка вскользь.

— Ну ладно, а мне, пожалуй, пора идти, — сказал Натаниель и, подхватив сумку, лежавшую на учительском столе, вышел из класса.

Кастиель, не провожая его взглядом, сжал в кулаке ручку, так и не сдвинутую с края парты, ладонью второй руки закрыв запылавшее лицо.

_15_

Натаниель сидел на полу подвала, прислонившись к бетонной стене. Не самое теплое место, но под ним Кастиель постелил свою куртку. Кастиель, захватив его в кольцо рук, уперся лицом живот, выпрямившись на ногах старосты. Его глаза сверкали в неярком свете подвала от влаги, но Натаниель не хотел говорить, что знает, что тот почти плачет.

— Кастиель, — погладил он ладонью крашеные волосы парня, — ну прекрати. Ничего страшного не случилось.

Кастиель шмыгнул и выпрямился. Он прижался боком к телу Ната, обхватив его лицо. Он огладил большим пальцем темный полукруг под глазом старосты.

— Этот старый импотент… — прошипел Кастиель. Он спустил руки на талию и крепко обнял Ната, утыкаясь тому в шею.

— Да это случайность была… — ответил спокойным голосом Натаниель.

— Случайность?! Бить своего сына? — начинал приглушенно истерить Кас, щекоча дыханием шею.

Натаниель старался не засмеяться от щекотки и думал, что можно предпринять, чтобы Кастиель не разошелся. Но в голову ничего не пришло. Он положил ладонь на наконец начавшие отрастать после стрижки волосы.

— Спасибо, что подтвердил учителям, что это ты со мной подрался, — сказать это для Натаниеля было очень важной вещью.

Даже если Кастиелю не составляло ровно никакого труда взять ответственность за «избиение» на себя, когда учителя набросились на расстерявшегося Ната с расспросами, для самого старосты это было очень большим жестом. Он никогда б не подумал, что, несмотря на свои чувства к нему, Кастиель сделает что-то подобное. Кастиель поднял голову и недовольно на него посмотрел.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он.

Кастиель поцеловал синеющую ссадину. Легко и без нажима. Натаниель прикрыл глаза, чувствуя приятную мягкость на своей щеке.

— Лучше расскажи мне, почему ты сегодня весь день такой грустный ходишь?

Кастиель сердито вновь заглянул в лицо старосте.

— А ты как думаешь? Очень классно наблюдать тебя с фингалом под глазом от твоего недоразвитого старика.

— Ну Кас, — законючил Натаниель. Он не хотел продолжать тему.

Кастиель помолчал. Он не хотел разговаривать, если ему затыкают рот, когда он начинает говорить правду.

— Нам с Лизандром сказали, что мы — худший ансамбль, который приходил к ним на прослушивание… — негромко ответил он, отведя взгляд.

— Они там в своей музыкальной индустрии все головой тюкнулись, что ли?.. — Натаниель был поражен услышать это.

— Натаниель… — начал Кас. Он снова обхватил руками лицо старосты и не отводил взгляда от золотистых глаз.

— Чего? — спросил тот, когда Кастиель задержал паузу слишком надолго.

— Я люблю тебя, — серьезно произнес Кас.

— Хватит придуриваться, Кас, — усмехнулся Натаниель, взяв руками ладони панка.

— Я серьезно, Нат, — Кастиель настойчиво смотрел в глаза, — я люблю тебя.

Его большие пальцы скользнули по щекам. Он наклонился, глубоко целуя затихшего старосту. Их руки переместились на талии друг друга, крепко обнимая.

_Сейчас_

На лице Натаниеля растянулась улыбка. Кастиель отлип от косяка и подошел к нему, бережно кладя ладони на бедра и аккуратно целуя. Тишина поглотила все вокруг, и в его вселенной снова остался один лишь Натаниель. *Чмок* еще одно ведение головы вниз после соприкосновения носов. *Чмок* тихое дыхание, ощущение чужой улыбки на губах. Глаза прикрыты — видеть ни к чему. Сейчас важно чувствовать. Все слова приветствия, которые передают вовсе не звуки, а поцелуй, награда за пережитые сегодня трудности. Даже если они мелкие — за них важно вознаграждать. Извинения, что не смогли увидеться раньше. *Чмок*

Кастиель оторвался от Натаниеля и, оставляя ладони на его талии, приложился головой к его лбу, еще раз шумно вдыхая носом воздух. Натаниель сделал то же самое, будто отключаясь, стоя с бумагами в руках.

— Я так скучал сегодня, — тихо произносит Кас, не отлипая.

— Я тоже скучал, дорогой, — немного погодя, отвечает Натаниель. Хочется смеяться и Кастиель все-таки делает это, не выдержав напускных сантиментов — но обязательно тихо.

Он справляется с трудностями, потому что борется с ними не один. У него есть его драгоценное солнце, которое встречает его после затянувшихся туров. И видеть его дома — это самое лучшее чувство облегчения на свете. И пока это так, не надо никаких наркотиков и обязательного одобрения толпы. Его теплота — это лучший наркотик. Его улыбка — это лучшая поддержка.


	2. Мой друг оказался со странностями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С точки зрения друга Лизандр был благодарен Кастиелю за доверие, но думалось также, что он предпочел бы не знать о некоторых сторонах личной жизни Кастиеля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного точки зрения на Кастиеля и Натаниеля со стороны
> 
> Эта глава-спин офф тринадцатилетнего периода раньше была отдельной работой, но здесь я решила запостить ее вместе с основным текстом

— Лизандр, я, кажется, влюбился, — произнес Кастиель, рассеянно уставившись на что-то за спиной Лизандра.

Лиз поперхнулся чаем от неожиданности признания и постучал себя по груди, чтоб не захлебнуться, откашливаясь. Сегодня они пришли к Кастиелю домой после уроков: провести немного времени вместе, обсудить новости, поперебирать струны на гитаре и даже посплетничать. Они только начали раскладываться после того, как Валери принесла им чай, когда друга потянуло на подобные откровенности. Так что ситуация ну никак не располагала к такой информации. Лизандр посмотрел на отсутствующее лицо Кастиеля, которому, казалось, не нужен был ответ вовсе. Но, придя в себя, он все же спросил.

— Ну и что это за девушка? — Лизандр подумал, что неплохо было бы ему сейчас закинуться чипсами, а потому полез в один из пакетов круглосуточного супермаркета, разложенных перед ним.

— Это парень, — сказал Кастиель, но из-за шуршания пакета Лизандр не обратил внимания на ответ, а потому прослушал.

— А что конкретно тебе нравится в этом человеке? — он выпрямился уже с раскрытой пачкой чипсов и не стал медлить, чтобы отправить в свой рот первый золотистый кружочек.

— Что конкретно?.. — Кастиель задумался, прижав к себе квадратную подушку с символикой группы Pink Floyd. Это Лизандра удивило, потому что он почти наверняка рассматривал своего друга, как обычного подростка, у которого будет моментальный ответ «сиськи». — Ну, наверное, светлые волосы… или его золотые глаза… блин, не знаю. Это сложно.

«Золотые?» — подумал Лизандр, продолжая понемногу уплетать вредный продукт. Он стал перебирать в голове всех знакомых им двоим девушек, но ни у одной он не припомнил «золотых» глаз. Его начал пугать вариант что, возможно, Кастиель имеет ввиду Амбер. Уж эта-то девчонка точно характером не вышла.

— А какой длины волосы? — спросил Лизандр. Ну уж длину волос-то он точно мог запомнить.

— Короткие, — ответил Кастиель.

Лизандр задумался и хихикнул. Ну, внутри-то уж точно хихикнул, не вполне уверенный в своей мимике.

— Похоже на Натаниеля, — улыбнулся он и хрустнул очередной пластинкой.

Кастиель приподнял бровь и посмотрел внимательно на своего друга.

— Так это Натаниель и есть. — Пришло время Лизандру давиться второй раз. Он отругал мысленно друга за такие непредсказуемые выпады и постарался запить свое удивление чаем. — Что? — спросил Кастиель, пододвинув к себе колени.

Его напрягла такая реакция Лизандра. Он надеялся, что другу-то может доверить эту тайну, терзавшую его с недавнего времени и просто вопящую о надобности высказаться. Лизандр сам додумается, что не стоит об этом болтать особо. Но теперь хозяин квартиры засомневался в правильности принятого решения.

— Да нет, — поднял ладонь в успокоительном жесте Лизандр, не поворачиваясь к Кастиелю. — Все в порядке.

Он ударил слегка по своей груди кулаком, предупреждая на всякий случай оставшиеся в легких крохи хрустящего картофеля, и затем посмотрел на серьезного недвижимого друга.

Уже смеркалось, когда Лизандр вышел от Кастиеля и теперь брел домой. В голове он прокручивал момент, случившийся несколько минут назад, стараясь разобраться в нюансах. Но раз за разом он лишь больше путался в выстроенной за несколько лет знакомства с Кастиелем картине. Его другу нравится парень. Даже не так. Кастиель говорит, что «влюблен» в него. Лизандр задумался. Нет, это странно. Он зашел домой и закрыл за собой входную дверь. Начался дождь.

Лежа в постели и стараясь заснуть, Лизандр снова вспомнил разговор в квартире Кастиеля. «Я влюблен в Натаниеля», — прозвучала в голове немного перевранная фраза голосом друга. «Кастиель, ублюдок. Почему из-за этого бреда перед сном я должен, блин, думать теперь именно о тебе и твоих тараканах?» — ругался про себя Лизандр. Он глубоко задумался, стараясь найти внутри себя подсказки. С другой стороны, возможно, это и не было столь странно, насколько хотело казаться. Он припомнил момент, когда Натаниель попросил Кастиеля помочь ему с раздачей материала, и Кастиель с готовностью согласился. Кастиель не любил решать даже мельчайшие бумажные поручения, а тут отозвался раздать целую кипу информационных листов всему классу. Он был более чем уверен, что Касу логичнее было бы послать старосту. Но когда тот к нему обратился, Кастиель просиял и после ходил в приподнятом настроении. Хотя ранее и получил за важный тест (к которому они готовились вместе с Лизандром) выразительную «два». Лизандр крутил все эти мысли в своей голове, не заметив, как постепенно они перетекли в сон. На утро, не чувствовавший себя отдохнувшим, Лизандр посчитал, что он, скорее, отнесет этот сон в раздел кошмаров.

Но кошмару было предопределено воплотиться в реальности. На следующий день, встретившись с Касом, Лизандр недовольно его осмотрел.

— Чего? — чувствуя себя некомфортно, спросил Кастиель у своего притихшего друга.

— Твоя рожа начинает меня раздражать, — несколько странно ответил Эйнсворт и пошел вперед.

— Чего? — подняв бровь, тихо спросил себя Кастиель, провожая спину друга. — Ну ладно, — он поспешил нагнать Лизандра, и они вдвоем направились в школу.

Как бы ни старался Лизандр убедить себя в бестолковости данного мероприятия, но с этого дня он непроизвольно стал наблюдать за взаимодействием двух своих одноклассников. Когда знаешь, куда смотреть — начинает казаться, что все было всегда очевидно. Но Кастиель и Натаниель, к удивлению поэта, общались довольно мало. До того, как он стал за ними поглядывать, ему даже казалось, что они чаще взаимодействуют. Однако нет. За весь день могут даже не поздороваться друг с другом. Такая «любовь» казалась Лизандру странной. В школе Кастиель вел себя совершенно обычно — общался с одноклассниками, спал на уроках, проводил время с Лизандром. Не было в глазах Кастиеля какой-то неуютности, если и приходилось контактировать со старостой, а также его друг не искал лишнего повода подойти к, по его же словам, предмету своего обожания. Друг с другом они больше эту тему не поднимали, но, ставя себя на место Кастиеля, Лизандр думал, что, наверное, он хотел бы, чтобы кто-то знал о его переживаниях. У Лизандра это был блокнот, да и то временами он его подсовывал читать Лею, Розе или тому же Касу, чтобы они помогли разобраться с тем, что творится у него в душе. Однако Лиз знал, что его друг не из тех, кто предпочитает вести дневники. В общем, такое его поведение Лизандру казалось странным.

Однажды, после очередного суматошного дня, Лизандр выходил из школы. На улице лил дождь. Было бы глупо утверждать, что Лизандра это обрадовало, но он и не переживал особо по этому поводу. Только вот теперь пришлось задуматься, как ему добираться до дома с новым проектом в сумке, если ненастье не утихнет. Он подождал несколько минут, а потом достал сигарету. Он курил не часто. По крайней мере, реже Кастиеля. И тайно этим гордился, хоть и понимал, что глупо. Потому только тайно. Он не был зависим от этой привычки в отличие своего друга, но иногда было очень охота. Особенно в дождь. И он подумал, что раз ситуация располагает, почему бы и нет. Раскурив сигарету, он достал ее изо рта и выдохнул в остывший воздух негустое облако дыма, прищурив глаза. Он кашлянул. И тут слева от себя заметил шевеление. Лизандр не сразу заметил пару человек, хотя они и стояли у черного входа с самого начала его нахождения на улице. Он присмотрелся: «Подождите. Это же…» Да это же Кастиель! Вдруг врезалась мысль в его сознание, как выпущенная стрела незамеченного вестника. И староста… ну да. Парень, находившийся ближе к стене, не мог быть кем-то другим. Слишком уж запоминающийся типаж. Даже если зрение и не «единица», можно было с легкостью распознать. Пара стояла, что-то обсуждая. Одна рука Кастиеля была зажата внизу в ладони старосты. Вторая — лежала на его щеке. «Да ладно, — подумал Лизандр, делая затяжку. — Будто кино смотрю». Парни еще немного поговорили. И застыли. Лизандр увидел, как Кас провел большим пальцем по губам старосты. А затем — он слегка подался вперед, и староста сократил оставшееся расстояние. Они поцеловались.

Лизандр выкинул окурок в урну, стоявшую рядом с выходом из школы. И, подумав, что ничего с его проектом не случится, вышел из-под навеса под дождь, направившись к своему дому.

Вот так. Его друг действительно любит парня. Ну что ж… наверное, к лучшему, что это оказался кто-то толковый типа Натаниеля. Лизнадр еще думал, как к этому относиться, но все же предпочел держать нейтральную позицию к вопросу, пока не дозреет до осознания ситуации. Это был пятый день его наблюдения.

**Author's Note:**

> Весь список работ по фандому можно найти здесь: [https://vk.com/topic-95952005_39832123]


End file.
